R3dzDead
Lore Biography/History R3dzDead (born mid-December 2017), commonly referred to as R3dz (pronounced "reds"), is well known as one of the original Knuckles within VRChat. Taking the form of a Knuckles and a generic anime boy, he has gained both fame and notoriety for his soft-spoken wholesome attitude and his ability to meme uncontrollably. R3dzDead was previously married to Emerysaur but they divorced after a long history of marital problems with him claiming to be asexual and Emery having anger management issues. When becoming a bachelor after divorcing he met with Cheeeese at The Cupboard. With neither Roflgator or Chipz present to ruin his advances in the romantic department unlike many times before he made a very charming impression all on his own. This time it lead straight to a kinky night in the bedroom. After the romantic encounter they were both inseparable from eachother and Cheeeese and R3dzDead were later wed on April 22nd with 'Rob' Roflgator organizing the event. During the wedding Rob returned the favor of being minister. Reds and Cheeese divorced on May 29th leaving him alone yet again living the single life. While visiting Chipzs Club Rogue in his knuckles form he was chased by Lanfear mistaking him for a rat. Early Life R3dz was born into the world of VRChat during the mid-December renaissance, a period of unprecedented growth within the VRChat community. His earliest moments are celebrated as the birth of the Wholesome Knuckles. A member of the Wholesome Knuckles was often designated by their catchphrase, "Hi, I'm Knuckles. Have you met my friend Knuckles," a phrase R3dz claims to have coined. During his formative days at Knuckles University, R3dz spent time with the much-loved penguin BeautifulBoi123, who has long since disappeared from VRChat. It was during this time that R3dz made a name for himself, NA Knuckles, so as to differentiate him from other Knuckles from Europe and elsewhere. Ugandan Heritage During the Great Ugandan Invasion of January, R3dz discovered the true heritage of the Knuckles. At first he rejected the Ugandan Wae, which he often described as "cancerous" and "casually ignorant of a Knuckles true potential." Later in life, he began to reconcile his heritage with his non-Ugandan way of life. He acted as a voice of reason for the Ugandan Knuckles community, using his formal education to convert numerous Knuckles from toxicity towards a path of wholesomeness. Career R3dz has held many jobs within VRChat, most notably professor and temporary dean of Knuckles University. Despite his colorblindness, he has also taken up an artist's residency at his local Presentation Room. He often spends his evening moonlighting as a jukebox at the Pug, a pub owned by his good friend and business partner Roflgator. Trivia * He once tried to convince Chipz to be a partner in a "Taco Truck" business. * The romantic encounter between R3dzdead and Cheeeese got so intense that the Twitch VOD had to be deleted. This event is now referenced and parodied as R3dzTube. * WifiPunk actually created a parody fan website named R3dzTube.com that users can actually upload NSFW encounters they've had in VRChat. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/r3dzdead * Twitter: https://twitter.com/r3dzdead Gallery OG R3dz.jpg|OG R3dzDead telling a story at the stage in The Great Pug OG R3dz minister.jpg|OG R3dzDead being minister for Roflgator and Ikumi at their wedding R3dz hitting on cheeeese.jpg|R3dz hitting on Cheeeese at the Cupboard R3dz_and_Cheeeese.jpg|Don't talk about R3dzTube... Cheeeese tells r3dz that she wants a divorce.jpg|Cheese tells R3dz that she wants a divorce on May 28th. Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction